Donald of the Desert/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my Clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. chuckles I almost forgot. To make the Clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - chuckles Here! - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Oh! Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Mickey Donald of the Desert. Oh, boy! Today's gonna be lots of fun! clanging It's the Silly Switch! Gosh, I wonder what it has for us today. To get the Silly Switch to work, we have to say "Silly Switch." C'mon, say it with me... Silly Switch! noisemakers Look! What is it? Mickey It's a picture of a sandcastle! Hot dog! Let's make sandcastles today. Come on! Let's go to the Clubhouse Sandbox. - Hiya Minnie! - Hello Mickey! - Hiya, Pluto! - barks Hey, wanna make a sandcastle? barks Aw, attaboy! Follow me! - Uh-oh. - Oh, my. whining Something's missing from the Clubhouse Sandbox. Mickey What is it? That's right... sand! Uh-oh, we can't make any sandcastles without sand! whines Aw, don't worry, boy. Now where can we go to find some sand? I think I know where... ...the desert! The desert has lots of sand! Will you help us go to the desert to get sand for the Sandbox? You will? Aw, great! Come on, let's go get some Mouseketools! To the Mousekedoer! ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ chuckles ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey A map. That helps you get from here to there. A watering can filled with water. Minnie Pillows! Fluffy. Mickey And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ chuckles ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say Is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ Well, we've got our Mouseketools... ...so let's go to the desert! Hi, Mickey! Hiya, Minnie, Pluto! Did I hear you say you're all goin' to the desert? You sure did, Goof! Well shucks, then you're gonna want the help of my good friend... ...Donald of the Desert! That's me! chuckles Mickey ♪ Oh... ♪ ♪ He's Donald of the Desert ♪ Minnie ♪ The desert, the desert ♪ Mickey ♪ He's Donald of the Desert ♪ - Goofy ♪ The best in all the land ♪ - That's me! Mickey ♪ And Donald of the Desert ♪ Minnie ♪ The desert, the desert ♪ Mickey ♪ Will help us find the desert ♪ Goofy ♪ So we can get some sand ♪♪ shouts growls Down boy, take it easy. braying Hey! It was an accident! braying - shouts - braying laughs To the desert! - chirps - Uh... You do know which way to go, don't ya, Donald? Uh, yeah. We go that way until the, um... Uh... no, no. We go that way, um... - Donald. - Aw... I don't know which way to go. Don't worry, Donald. That's what Mouseketools are for! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! jingling Mickey Hmm, we have a map, a watering can, some pillows, and the mystery Mouseketool. Which one do you think can help us find our way to the desert? Donald We need the map! Minnie Right, Donald of the Desert! The map will show us how to get there, step-by-step! Mickey We got ears, say, "cheers!" jingling Mickey Let's see... We're starting out here, at the Clubhouse. Minnie ♪ Oh... ♪ ♪ Step one: Go through the forest ♪ Goofy ♪ The forest, the forest ♪ Daisy ♪ Step two: We will go over ♪ all ♪ The bridge that's really grand ♪ Mickey ♪ Step three: Go 'round the mountain ♪ Daisy, Goofy ♪ The mountain, the mountain ♪ Daisy ♪ And then there is the desert ♪ Goofy ♪ Where we will get our sand ♪♪ So, Donald of the Desert, where do we go first? Step one: Go through the forest. Seatbelts everyone. - See ya later, Pluto! - barks ♪ Oh... ♪ ♪ We're goin' through the forest ♪ ♪ Through, through ♪♪ We're goin' through the forest! But all I see are trees! Okey-dokey, artichokey! Where do we go next? Let's check the map! Hey, let's see now. Ah, through the forest was step one. Right, Donald. Step one was to go through the forest. So next is... Step two: Go over the bridge! Yes! Step two: Go over the bridge! Mickey ♪ Oh, we are goin' over ♪ all ♪ Over, over ♪ Over the bridge! ♪ To get to the other side ♪♪ Hot dog! We went over the bridge! - Where to next? - Check the map! - Uh-oh! - The map! Donald Aw, nuts! Oh, it's OK. Donald of the Desert knows where to go even without a map. I do? Oh, yeah, I do! Mickey We did step one. Donald We went through the forest. Minnie And then, we did step two. Donald We went over the bridge. Daisy And what is step three? Donald Yep! We go around the mountain! Let's go! Mickey ♪ Oh... ♪ ♪ We're goin' around ♪ ♪ Around, around ♪ ♪ Goin' around the mountain ♪ ♪ And the desert we will find ♪♪ - Minnie Oh, look! - Mickey Phew! The desert! Daisy It's so sandy! Oh, gosh, it sure is hot here. I'll say. My hair-bow can hardly stand the heat! We need somethin' to help us cool down. Hey, maybe we can use a Mouse-ta-cool? You mean a Mouseketool! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! jingling Mickey Hmm, which Mouseketool can we use to cool ourselves off? Daisy How about the watering can filled with water? Minnie Well, a watering can is good for watering flowers. I bet it's good for watering us, too! Mickey Good thinkin', Minnie! We got ears, say, "cheers!" Ah, that cool water is so refreshing! I was hot. Now I'm not! Hot dog! Come on, now that everybody's cooled off, let's get some sand! I'm Donald of the Desert! I'll do it! One... two... three! I think Donald found something. Ooh! What is it? It's a lamp! Goofy Gawrsh! Maybe it's a magic lamp! I hear if you rub a magic lamp, a genie will appear and grant you a wish! Wow! Look at that! It's working! Donald A genie! Hello everybody. I'm Pete the Genie! Hello, genie. ♪ I'm... ♪ ♪ The Genie of the Desert ♪ ♪ The desert, the desert ♪ ♪ The Genie of the Desert ♪ ♪ But my mama named me Pete ♪♪ Wow! Wow is right, Quacky! Today's your lucky day! 'Cause you found my magic lamp, you get to make a wish! I do? Oh, boy! You betcha! Pete One bona fide, genuine, genie wish, just for you! Go ahead, just make a wish and it will be granted! Golly, I think I'd wish for... ...a new hat! No, wait... ...a baloney sandwich! Yummy! Oh, brother! Gawrsh, what're you gonna wish for, Donald? Sand, Goofy! Sand! OK, Feathers, your wish is my command... stammers Did you say "sand?" Why, you don't have to use your wish on that! Well, look around! There's plenty of sand here! Save that wish for something special, later. Now stand back and watch what the sandman can do! The sand I take and a shape I make. Can you name the shapes I take and make? This... shape is straight on the sides, but with circles on the ends. Like a can of soup that you share with your friends. What's that shape? Minnie Uh-huh! A cylinder! chuckles Everybody say, "cylinder!" all Cylinder! This shape has a square, everywhere! Every side is a square! What's that shape? Daisy Goody! A cube! Everybody say, "cube!" all Cube! This shape has one end that's pointy, the other round and flat! It looks kinda like a funny party hat! What's that shape? Goofy Yep! A cone! Everybody say, "cone!" all Cone! You named every shape that I could make! You did not make one mistake! Now I gotta take a break... ...for Petey's sake. Yeah! So, you see, you don't need to use your wish to get some sand. Here you go, all the sand you need! Oh, goody, goody, goody! Wait, how do we get all this sand back to the Clubhouse? Maybe there's a Mouseketool we can use to carry the sand. You got it. Everybody say... Oh, Toodles! jingling Daisy Hmm... some pillows? Or the mystery Mouseketool? Goofy Uh... can we carry the sand with pillows? giggles No, Goofy! But maybe we can take the pillows out of their pillow cases. Daisy Oh! And fill the pillow cases with sand! Goofy Yippee, I knew we could use them pillows! Mickey We got ears, say, "cheers!" jingling OK everybody, step right up and get your pillow cases filled by the one and only Genie o' the Desert! Oh, goody! With all this sand, we'll be able to make the best sandcastle ever! Well, I love makin' sandcastles. Come on back to the Clubhouse with us, Pete the Genie! Aw, you're the best! Tell ya what I'm gonna do, 'cause I'm the Genie of the Desert, I'm gonna fly us to your Clubhouse on my bonafide, genuine, genie-brand magic carpet! whistles Whoa, a magical-type magic carpet! Well, it's a bit small for all of us. Oh, sorry 'bout that! Guess my magic carpet's more like a doormat! And it's the only one I got! gasp Say, do you suppose that Toodles-thing might be able to help out with one of them Mouseke-zooties? You mean a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! jingling Goofy Oh, boy, time for the mystery Mouseketool! Donald Everybody say, "mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey What's today's mystery Mouseketool? Pete A big blanket? gasps Hey! I can make a magic carpet out of a big blanket, easy-peezy, lemon-squeezey! Mickey We picked all our Mouseketools, say, "super cheers!" jingling Alrighty everybody, all aboard! Pete the Genie is about to turn this ordinary blanket into a magic blanket. Petey-cadabra! Next stop, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! - Come on, Genie Pete! - Oh, oasis! This is the first time I've ever left the desert. stammers Huh? Ugh... Why do I... Ugh! Wha... What's with these walls? Say, something strange is goin' on! Every time I try to hop on board, the sand won't let me go! Oh, sandy storms! I was really lookin' forward to makin' a sandcastle with you guys. I guess I'm stuck here. Oh, no you're not! I still have my wish! Gosh, you'd use up your wish... for me? You betcha! I wish for Genie Pete to go anywhere he wants. ♪ I'm... ♪ ♪ The Genie of the Desert ♪ ♪ The desert, the desert ♪ ♪ The Genie of the Desert ♪ ♪ And I just got my feet ♪♪ Ha-ha! I'm free! Oh, thank you, Donald of the Desert, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best! The best! Yeah, yeah, I know. Well we ain't waitin' on me! Come on, everybody, let's go! cheering Hiya, Pluto! We're back! barking We got lots and lots of sand! And we got Pete the Genie, too! Come on, everybody, let's make a sandcastle! You can help, too! Petey-cadabra! laughs A cube. A cylinder. A cone! Ta-da! We did it! One Clubhouse sandcastle. Well, that's a nice sandcastle. Kinda small, though. Watch this. Petey-cadabra! Wow! - Look at that. - Oh, my. - That's amazing. - Oh, I love it. Hot diggity. ♪ Oh... ♪ ♪ We went to the desert ♪ all ♪ The desert, the desert ♪ ♪ With Donald of the Desert ♪ ♪ And got a lot of sand ♪ ♪ Yes, we went to the desert ♪ all ♪ The desert, the desert ♪ ♪ We went to the desert ♪ ♪ And got a lot of sand ♪♪ Yeah! Good stuff, Quackers. Ha-ha! See you later, Mickey the Mouse. Oh, boy, we sure had fun goin' to the desert to get some sand! What a hot dog sandy day! Hey, that means it's time for... ...the Hot Dog Dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Donald It was fun getting sand from the desert, and boy, was it hot! Hot diggity dog! laughs Mickey What a hot dog day. ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ - ♪ So long for now From Mickey Mouse ♪ - That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by! End Credits Pete Hey, it's me, Genie Pete! Say, can you name the different sand shapes we used to build our sandcastle? Mickey A cube! Minnie A cylinder! Donald A cone! Goofy Like a funny party hat! laughs We're in great shape, everybody! See ya real soon! Category:Transcripts